


Guys My Age

by That_One_Yaoi_Kid



Series: Summit [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Patrick is jealous, Rollerskating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Yaoi_Kid/pseuds/That_One_Yaoi_Kid
Summary: Why can’t one simply love an older man without jealous ex-boyfriends getting in the mix?





	Guys My Age

In the morning, it takes one look at the clock for Carl to rush Enid out the house and to get ready. Fortunately, Enid gathered a good outfit for her friend before she was kicked out; a scratchy gray sweater tucked into a black skater skirt, black knee high socks, a light gray beanie, and black converse. 

 

The two shared a quick hug before Enid left, and Carl sprinted to the shower. Once cleaned, he changed into his outfit and starts cleaning his house to keep himself busy.

 

Halfway through vacuuming his living room, loud knocks on his front door startles him. It was a strange series of knocks, and it left an ominous and tense cloud over the millenial as he cautiously turned off the vacuum and placed it in the corner, taking slow strides to the door. 

 

Carefully grasping the brass, cold doorknob, Carl slowly twists it and swings the door open. Negan stands on the other side of the door, a shit-eating grin pulling at his lips and dressed in a long sleeve navy blue shirt, grey jeans, and navy blue  _ Vans _ . Carl can’t help but smiling, a genuine smile as he catches a glimpse of a single bright yellow rose the man holds.

 

“Afternoon, Sunshine.” Negan grumbles, and Carl giggles, reaching out to hold the rose.

 

“Thank you, Negan. You’re such a gentleman.” The brunette jokes, gently placing the rose on the table beside the door. He steps outside, taking Negan’s extended hand. Negan shuts the door behind Carl and flashes a flirty smile when Carl glances between the man’s truck and him. Carl rolls his eyes but makes his way towards the truck. 

 

With longer strides, Negan makes it to the truck before the youth. He swings the door open and with a appreciative nod, the millennial climbs inside. Negan jogs around the truck to get in the driver’s seat, turning the keys in the ignition. The engine roars to life and Negan flashes another smile as the places the truck into reverse.

 

“So, what did you have in mind, old man?” Carl asks, a playful smirk pulling at his lips. 

 

Negan scoffs, but smiles nonetheless. “You’re the one who asked me out, so don’t so cocky.”

 

“But you accepted.” Carl retorts.

“ Touché,  _ Carl.  _ And I was thinking that new roller skating place downtown.”

 

Carl feels his face flush suddenly, but a painful rips across his face painfully. “Gee, and I thought I was the cliché aesthetic 

\--

When they arrive, Negan pays for an hour of skating and for both of their skates, which Carl insists on getting roller-blades. 

 

And once their skates are on and tied, Carl giggles, rushing onto the rink, Negan not far behind. 

 

Carl laughs, looking back at the man struggling to stay balanced. “Rough time, old man?” 

 

“I’d watch that mouth, kid.” Negan grunts, arms flailing as he nearly falls on his ass. “Not sure how  _ you  _ can even skate with those on!” He yells, regarding Carl’s roller blades.

 

The brunette laughs, genuine for the first time in a while. “Who the hell suggests rollerskating and you can’t even skate?” 

 

Negan just flails more until Carl skates towards him, gently grabbing his arm. “Cool it, pigeon.”   
  


With plenty of arguing and grumbling from the older of the two, Carl is able to steady Negan and slowly start helping him actually skate instead flopping like a dying fish out of water the entire time.

 

They move cautiously together, intertwined and laughing, cracking jokes. Eventually, the two pick up the pace and are soon weightlessly skating around the rink. 

 

Carl’s long, brown locks flutter behind his head, falling gently on his shoulders. Negan is entranced by the wild tresses, his smile growing more and more each time the millennial laughs, or giggles. Carl is so happy, and so different than who he was just last night, or the day before.

 

Negan is comfortable, and he gently trails a hand down Carl’s clothed arm, knitting their fingers together when he reaches the other’s hand. Carl glances back, his smile never vanishing, not even for a second as he looks between their locked fingers and Negan’s euphoric face.

 

Negan loosens his hold on the boy’s fingers, but Carl squeezes his hand, as if he’s saying,  _ don’t let go. Not yet.  _ So, Negan doesn’t let go. The two look forward and continue to skate around.

\--

“So, tell me about yourself,  _ Negan _ .” Carl eventually says, continuing what might be their one-hundredth lap around the rink.

 

Negan chuckles as the youth just barely shimmies around a stumbling toddler. “What is there to fucking know kid? I’m an english teacher at the high school, and I’m hoping to replace the gym teacher that just retired. What about you?”

 

“Seriously? That’s barely enough information!” Carl whines playfully. “You already know I work at Beth’s cafe, and I’m a less than halftime babysitter. I like weed, white wine, comic books, and Netflix. I hate Bourbon, school, rom-coms, and snotty brats.”

 

Negan gives a deep, belly laugh. “Damn, I never heard of a babysitter hating little brats! And how the hell can you not like Bourbon?” Carl flashes a flirty grin and a wink before gesturing for Negan to continue. The man responds with another deep laugh, “Alright, kid. You know about my kids, Dean is the oldest, just turned seven, and Sammie is three.”

 

Carl looks over at the man with an incredulous laugh, “Sammie? Is that a girl, coach Negan?”

 

Negan cuts him a look, which only makes him laugh more. “ _ His  _ full name is Samuel Pier.” Carl purses his lips for a second before giving a bright smile. “My wife, Lucille Montgomery, didn’t make it through his birth.”

 

Carl’s smile drops instantly, “Oh, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to bring that up, Negan. I’m sorry--” He stumbles for more words but Negan stops him with a laugh. “Relax, kid! It’s been three years, I’m over it and so are my boys. How about you, got any family?”

 

Carl nods, his smile slowly returning. “Obviously not a girlfriend or boyfriend, It’s painfully obvious that I’m gay, and I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t single. My dad’s a sheriff in the small town called Buttfuck Georgia, my mom died a couple years back. She was cheating on my dad with his police partner and stage four lung cancer bite her in the ass. She had my little sister before she passed, Judith and she should be about five now. My step-mom, Michonne has a son of her own, seven-year old Andre and I hope to visit them soon.”

 

Negan is slightly taken aback, how Carl just recites this off the top of his head. Surprised is an understatement. “Well, damn. Got that all memorized?” Carl laughs, shaking his head. 

 

“Just a story I’ve told many times, you’re not my first date, you know.” The brunette glances at their intertwined hands, and he can feel Negan hesitate, but he looks back up and smiles. “I think our hour is up, coach.”

 

Negan squeezes Carl’s hand, laughing and nodding before they skate off the rink.

\--

Once they’ve both untied their skates, Negan leaves to return them and collect their shoes. Carl sits on a bench near the drink machine, and fiddles with his wallet until he decides to get two waters for them. 

 

He stands in front of the machine, carefully placing the dollar bills in the slot and pressing for two  _ Fiji  _ water bottles. While, waiting an old friend shoves him into the glass from behind, and he feels a familiar scrawny body press against his back, one hand holds both of Carl’s wrists and the other roams up and down his back, fluttering around the hems of his skirt.

 

“Patrick,” Carl snarls the bitter name, bile rising in his throat. “Let me go. Now.”

 

The predator’s breath ghosts over the back of Carl’s neck to his earlobe, “Hush, you like it, slut.” 

 

Carl squeezes his eyes shut, feeling tears collect in his eyes as that wandering hand teases the hem of his boyshorts. “Patrick, let me go. We’re over.” He whimpers when he’s slammed into the glass roughly, a hand yanking his hair, just merely scalping him. “Shut up!” Patrick hisses behind him, revelling in Carl’s fear. In a million years did Carl ever think he would face only two people in his past; Patrick Reyes and Spencer Monroe.

 

He struggles against Patrick, biting his lip to keep from screaming, but as quickly Patrick was on his back, he was pulled off. Carl spins around, keeping his back against the machine and he tearfully fixes his clothes. 

 

“And just what the  _ hell  _ do you think you’re doing, glasses?!” Negan is crowded in Patrick’s face, who shrinks under his murderous gaze. Carl sniffles, wiping his nose and both men, (well, a man and the sorry excuse for a man) look over at him.

 

Negan is more than concerned, and while he’s entranced by Carl’s pain, Patrick reels back and lands a punch at Negan’s temple, the man holding his head, grunting and stumbling back.

 

“What the hell do you thinking  _ you’re  _ doing, pedo?! Do just love jail that much?!” Patrick yells, but he isn’t intimidating whatsoever. Carl grunts, rushing towards Patrick but Negan composes himself quickly enough to catch the brunette. 

 

Arms wrapped around his middle, Negan holds Carl beside him and keeps him in place. “Here’s the funny thing, glasses. Consent goes a long way, doesn’t it? I don’t know how old you think Carl is, but he’s clearly above the age of consent, so don’t rule me out as something your father was.”

 

Patrick falters, stepping back from the two and Carl laughs, going still in Negan’s grip. Negan removes his arms and Carl surges forward, faster than Negan can process it and Patrick is on the ground, yelling with a busted nose.

 

Carl’s hand is bloody, and he’s breathing heavily. Negan is just barely able to carry him out to the car until Carl breaks from his daze.

 

In the passenger’s seat, he silently puts his converse back on, Negan doing the same beside him. 

 

The two sit in an uncomfortable silence on the way back to Carl’s place, Negan sparing glances between Carl and the road as the millennial just stares out the window, the scene playing over and over in his head. 

 

Negan’s demuner changed drastically, from all sentimental and cliché to overprotective and animalistic. Carl was faced with the subject of his nightmares, his high school rapist and he had the reason he hates bourbon, the reason he moved from buttfuck Georgia to the amazing town of Alexandria, Virginia. 

\--

When they arrive, Carl inhales deeply, slowly turning towards Negan. Negan meets his eyes, sighing. No one moves to leave the truck, the just stare wordlessly at each other, scared to ruin whatever their building. 

 

“Thank you…” Carl whispers, his eyes swelling up with tears. “I don’t want to talk about what happened to me, or what he did. It was just something that happened…” His voice cracks. And Negan has to bite his tongue. 

 

“I don’t want to ruin what we have,  _ if  _ we even having anything. And I don’t want you to fall in love with me, because I’m a fucking hurricane, and I don’t want to hurt you. Because that’s what I’ll do, that’s what I always--”

 

“Carl,” Negan interrupts him for both of their sakes, “just shut up and kiss me.” Carl doesn’t need more guidance. He surges forward and their lips meet in a messy, but passionate kiss, and they swallow each other’s unspoken words. 

 

Carl snakes his hands to the back of Negan’s neck, and Negan holds Carl’s face reassuringly. The brunette slowly pulls away, his breath ghosting Negan’s lips when he sighs, and Carl’s lips turn up in a gentle smile. 

“Have a good night, Negan. Thank you for the date.” And with that, Carl swings the truck the door open and slides out, leaving Negan stunned. And the man just watches as Carl slams the door shut, walks up his doorsteps, and disappears inside his house. 

 

Negan feels a laugh bubble up his throat, shaking his head and puts the truck into reverse, giving one last look at Carl’s house before backing out of the boy’s driveway. 


End file.
